This competitive renewal application sets forth a resource plan for the National ESCA and Surface Analysis Center for Biomedical Problems (NESAC/BIO). The specific goals this center are (1) to introduce the surface analysis tools developed in the physics and microelectronics communities to the biomedical research communities, (2) to provide state-of-the-art ESCA and SIMS instrumentation, modified specifically to deal with biological problems, for biomedical researchers, (3) to investigate improved techniques for analyzing the surface regions of materials important in biomedical research, (4) to clarify relationships between surface structure and biological response, and (5) to provide training for students and researchers on the use of contemporary surface analysis tools in biomedical research. The core research effort will explore proteins at surfaces, depth profiling of polymers, surface mobility, orthopedic metal corrosion, static SIMS to study polymers, ESCA standards, and scanning tunneling microscopy for biomedical studies. Also, a joint program will be instituted with the National Center for Biomedical Infrared Spectroscopy on protein conformation at surfaces. Collaborative projects will utilize ESCA and SIMS to study blood compatibility, cell culture surfaces, dental materials, new phase-separated block copolymers, modified polyurethanes, non-fouling surfaces and vascular grafts. Service work will be performed for groups studying cell attachment to orthopedic materials, cell growth on dental materials, biodegradation of polyurethanes, heparinized hydrogels, processing variables in the preparation of dental implants and porous implants for percutaneous devices. Dissemination efforts will include a newsletter and sponsoring two symposia on new spectroscopic methods in biomedical research. Training will include student involvement, postdoctoral positions, and a series of short courses.